100 theme challenge response
by dreamninja
Summary: This is a challenge I am taking by ZealousZexionZealot it consists of couples that aren't as common as Roxas X Namine or Sora X Kairi. Rated M just in case
1. Luxord X Alice Candy

Aw come on Luxord that was the last piece of candy"Alice whined as Luxord ate the last piece of her candy.

"Mmm it tastes good"Luxord said still sucking on the candy.

"Asshole"Alice mumbled crossing her arms and looking away from him. Luxord tried not to laugh when he saw Alice pouting.

"Did you really want the candy that bad"Luxord asked. Alice just nodded her head but continued pouting.

"Well then I guess you can have it"Luxord said.

"But it's in you're m-" Alice was cut off when Luxord's lips connected with her own. She blushed as she felt his toungue snake into her mouth. Then she felt something else in her mouth.

After that Luxord pulled away and Alice realized the other thing in her mouth was the candy that had been in his mouth which made her blush even more.

"Enjoy the candy I gotta go I have a mission"Luxord said winking at her before leaving through a black portal. Alice just stood there sucking on her candy and blushing.


	2. Xaldin X Yuffie Unbreakable

"What do you want with me"Yuffie asked the man in the black hood. The man stayed silent which just made Yuffie nervous.

"If you want my heart you can't have it without a fight"Yuffie said trying not to sound as scared as she felt.

"Xemnas wants to break you then add you to the organization"the man finally said in a deep voice.

"Break me and how does he plan on doing that"Yuffie asked.

"Thats my job"the man said.

"I'm the great ninja Yuffie i'm unbreakable"Yuffie said.

"Everything breaks just like unsinkable ships sink and unbreakable walls break"the man said removing his hood.

"Dillan i-it's you"Yuffie said shocked by the man in front of her.

"My name is Xaldin"the man said.

Yuffie didn't speak she was too busy remembering all her memories she had with the castle guard. Then she realized something.

"Did this happen when the heartless destroyed our home"Yuffie asked.

"I have no idea what you're talking about"Xaldin said.

"I'm sorry I left you Cid dragged me onto a ship" Yuffie said as she hugged him

"Why couldn't you have just gotten on the ship too why did you insist on defending Ansem? Why did you have to be a hero"Yuffie asked as she cried into his chest.

Xaldin just stood there he didn't know what to do or what this girl was crying about.

"It's no use"a man with silver hair said.

"What's not"Yuffie asked.

"His memories won't return I cast a powerful spell on him and for a mere human like you it's unbreakable"the man said.

"Like someone once told me unsinkable ships sink and unbreakable walls break so that means so can spells. Nothing is unbreakable"Yuffie said glaring at the silver haired man.

"Believe whatever you like"the silver haired man said before he was gone Yuffie turned her attention back to Xaldin.

"Please Dilan you have to remember. Remember me the girl who used to always sneak into the castle and play tricks on the other guards. Remember Aeleus and all your friends. Remember Ansem and the castle you defended with your life, and most of all remember who you are"Yuffie said hugging Xaldin.

After a few minutes Yuffie realized what Xemnas said might have been true even for her the great ninja Yuffie.

"Well this will be weird since you don't remember me but I have to do it at least once"Yuffie said. Then she leaned over and kissed him. As she did all the memories started to flow back into his mind and he realized he loved this girl.

"Yuffie I-I remember"Xaldin said.

"Seriously Yuffie asked. Xaldin nodded his head and Yuffie jumped into his arms.

"I love you"Xaldin said.

"I love you to"Yuffie said as more tears rolled down her face.


	3. Yuffie X Axel Bell

Axel growled as he heard the bell ring again. He was about ready to throw the dumb thing away.

The whole reason he was in this situation though is because he lost a bet with Yuffie and now he had to be her personal slave for a day.

"You rang"Axel asked going into the room.

"Why aren't you in uniform"Yuffie asked referring to the maids outfit she had given him earlier.

"There's no way i'm wearing that"Axel said.

"You have to. Now I need a bath so go start my bath water and you better come back in you're uniform"Yuffie said. Axel just rolled his eyes and went to run the bath water.

He finally decided to put the uniform on but he left the heels off. Then he got an idea and got a mischievous grin on his face.

* * *

Yuffie was relaxing in the bath when she heard the door open. Her eyes snapped open and she quickly attempted to cover her body.

"Axel what the hell are you doing"Yuffie yelled.

"I came to serve you"Axel said sitting and washing Yuffie's back.

"I can do it myself"Yuffie said.

"But that's what i'm here for is to serve you"Axel whispered in her ear which made her shiver.

"Not while i'm naked"Yuffie said.

"I can serve you that way too if you wish"Axel whispered. Yuffie was speechless she could not believe he just said something like that. Axel laughed when he saw how red Yuffie's cheeks were.

"W-what are you laughing at"Yuffie asked. Axel didn't say anything he just put shampoo in her hair. It felt so good Yuffie decided to stop fighting it and relax. Before she even realized a moan escaped her lips and she instantly covered her mouth and turned beet red.

"Was that a moan a heard"Axel asked laughing. Yuffie didn't say anything she just blushed and looked down. She let out a squeak when Axel kissed her neck.

"A-axel stop I-"

"Shh just let me serve you like i'm supposed to"Axel said kissing her on the neck again.


	4. Seifer X Olette Gentle

Olette was standing on top of the clocktower by herself and she was looking at the sun. She tried to grasp it in her hand and kept moving closer to the edge to get to it. Before she knew it she stepped off the edge and felt herself falling. Next thing she knew she blacked out.

* * *

When she woke up she was laying in a bed that she didn't recognize and she realized her head really hurt. Then the last guy she expected to see walked in the room with an ice pack.

"It's about time you woke up"Seifer said gently putting the ice pack on her head.

"H-how did I get here"Olette asked in a raspy voice.

"Here"Seifer said handing her a drink. She quickly drank it and thanked him.

"I found you lying outside the train station a train passenger said they saw you fall off the clocktower"Seifer said.

"I was reaching for the sun"Olette said blushing as she realized how dumb she sounded. Much to her surprise Seifer didn't make fun of her he just laughed.

"You're something else"Seifer said which made Olette frown even more. Then her stomach growled.

Seifer just laughed when he saw Olette's face turn redder than he thought possible.

"I'll be back"Seifer said. When he came back he had a bowl of soup in his hand. He sat the soup on the nightstand and went over to Olette and gently helped her sit up. Then he grabbed the soup and got a spoonful before trying to feed her.

"I can feed myself"Olette said trying to take the spoon but Seifer grabbed her hand making her blush.

"Let me"was all he said before sticking the spoon in her mouth. Once she was done eating Seifer went to put the bowl up then came back and sat on the bed.

"Do you need anything else"Seifer asked.

"No but is this your room"Olette asked.

"Yeah"Seifer said.

"T-thank you for saving me"Olette said.

"No problem just try not to fall off the clocktower anymore"Seifer said smiling again. Olette blushed this was the happiest she had ever seen Seifer.

"Why are you being so nice to me"Olette asked. Now it was Seifer's turn to blush.

"You were hurt"Seifer said looking away. Olette started laughing which made Seifer turn even redder.

"What are you laughing at"Seifer asked.

"You"Olette said still laughing.

"M-me"Seifer asked. Olette just nodded her head and smiled when she saw his red ears.

"It's getting late do you have someone to stay with or do you live alone"Seifer asked trying to change the subject.

"I live alone but I can just walk home I-"

"No way you need to be taken care of. You can either stay here or I can spend the night at your house"Seifer said.

"You really don't-"

"I'm not leaving you alone tonight"Seifer said which made Olette blush.

"Thanks i'll stay here"Olette said.

"Alright"Seifer said taking off his boots and shirt. Olette blushed and looked away but Seifer didn't seem to realize. Olette was shocked when Seifer sat by the wall and laid down.

"What are you doing"Olette asked.

"This is where i'm sleeping"Seifer said.

'But this is your bed"Olette said.

"But you need to sleep there"Seifer said.

"Well um you're bed seems big so i'm sure we could share"Olette said blushing. _Why did I just suggest that what's gotten into me? _

Seifer seemed just as surprised that Olette would suggest something like that.

"Are you sure"Seifer asked checking to see if she was just nodded her head and Seifer came to lay on the other side of the bed.

* * *

When Olette woke up she realized she had Seifers arms wrapped around her. Then she realized she had her arms wrapped around Seifer! When she tried to pull away her hand brushed against his hat which he for some reason wore to bed. She couldn't help but be curious so she slowly removed his hat.

Once the hat was gone she ran a hand through Seifers hair and she blushed when he moaned and his grip on her got tighter. Olette realized him start to move and she closed her eyes pretending to be asleep.

When Seifer opened his eyes he realized his arms were around Olette and if he were to move a little closer their lips would meet. Then he realized Olette's hands were still moving through his hair and he couldn't help but arch his back.

"Oh you're awake"Olette said blushing and removing her hands when she saw his open eyes.

"Well it seems you're feeling well enough to touch me"Seifer said which just made Olette blush.

"Well I guess I should take you home"Seifer said.

"Oh that's ok I can find my way"Olette said.

"I'll take you"Seifer said.

"Well that means you have to let go of me"Olette said which made Seifer blush and he quickly removed his arms and stood up. Olette tried to get up out of bed but she felt a horrible pain in her ankle and she collapsed but before she hit the ground Seifer caught her.

"T-thanks"Olette said blushing because her hands were touching his shirtless chest.

"No problem"Seifer said picking her up bridal style and setting her back on the bed. Then he knelt by her ankle and started examining it.

"Does this hurt"Seifer asked gently bending her ankle and Olette hissed in pain.

"Well I guess I got my answer"Seifer said. Then he picked her up again and carried her like before except this time he went out the door of his house.

"What are you doing"Olette asked.

"Taking you home"Seifer said.

"But you don't have to carry me"Olette said blushing.

"But you're hurt so i'm going to"Seifer said. Olette blushed as she realized all the stares her and Seifer were getting. She was relieved that Hayner or Pence hadn't seen them. When they got to her house Seifer carried her inside even after her protests.

"You know you don't have to be so nice"Olette said.

"It's no big deal"Seifer said.

"I know what when my ankle heals and you're not busy i'll take you to the clock tower and we can have some ice cream"Olette said.

"I would love to"Seifer said setting her on the bed.

"Now get some rest you need it"Seifer said.

"Um Seifer"Olette said.

"Hm"Seifer said.

"Would you um would you mind laying with me"Olette asked.

"Of course not"Seifer said laying in bed with her and wrapping his arms around her again.

"Thanks"Olette said giving him a kiss on the cheek before snuggling into his chest and falling asleep.


	5. Saix X Aqua Heart

Saix watched from his hiding spot as the blue haired girl wandered around in the darkness. As she fought the heartless she moved with such grace and she had a keyblade like Sora. Once she finished the heartless off she turned around to Saix's hiding spot.

"Who's there"she asked. Saix just stayed silent not sure if he should reveal himself.

"Show yourself"the girl said. Knowing he had been caught Saix decided to show himself.

"You work for Xemnas don't you I would realize that black coat anywhere"the girl said getting into a fighting stance.

"I'm not here to hurt you"Saix said.

"Why should I trust you"Aqua asked clearly looking unconvinced about Saix's words.

"I've helped you before when you were struggling to stay alive"Saix said. Aqua thought about it for a second then remembered.

_**Flashback**_

_Aqua was breathing heavily after defeating a big army of heartless. She had lost count of the days she had been in the darkness and she was feeling really alone. Then an army of small fry appeared._

_Usually it wouldn't have been a problem but she was exhausted so she was struggling to even defend herself._

"_If this keeps up i'll die for sure"Aqua thought._

_Then some white creatures came up and just as Aqua was about to start fighting them they attacked the heartless and quickly finished them off._

_Once they were done they just disappeared and she hadn't seen them since then._

_**End Flashback**_

"That was you"Aqua asked now in complete shock. Saix didn't speak he just snapped his fingers and a nobody appeared and when he snapped them again the nobody disappeared.

"Why would you help me"Aqua asked.

"If the heartless were after you then you must have a heart and I was curious as to why you are down here"Saix explained.

"You're right I do have a heart. My name is Aqua and I jumped into the darkness to save my friend after Xehanort or as you call him Xemnas took over my friends body"Aqua explained.

When Saix heard her name his eyes grew wide. He knew she looked familiar to his somebody since he had weird memories when he saw her sometimes but now he knew why.

"Is something wrong"Aqua asked.

"Do you remember when you went to radiant garden and you met two boys"Saix asked.

"Yeah but how would you-"

"I was the blue haired one my somebodys name was Isa"Saix said.

"I-Isa but how did this happen to you"Aqua asked getting worried.

"Xehanort"Saix growled.

"So why would you work for him"Aqua asked.

"To get my heart back"Saix said.

"That's all you want"Aqua asked.

"Yeah I just wanna be whole again and be able to feel emotions like i used to"Saix admitted.

"But how did you get this scar Isa"Aqua asked gently touching the scar.

"I tried to fight back when Xehanort took over so he did it to me to scare everyone else into giving up"Saix admitted which was hard since she was the first person he had told.

"I'm sorry"Aqua said giving him a hug.

"Can I ask you a favor"Saix asked.

"Of course what is it"Aqua asked.

"Can I lay on you for a little bit and listen to your heartbeat its been a while since i've heard one"Saix asked.

"Here isn't exactly a safe place to just lie down"Aqua said.

"Come on i'll get you out of here"Saix said creating a dark portal. Aqua looked worried when she saw it but she quickly weighed her options and decided it was time to get out of this hell.

When she stepped through the portal she had to shield her eyes because of how bright it was.

"I haven't seen the light in so long"she said admiring the meadow around her. She ran through the meadow and then laid down on the soft grass.

"This feels amazing thanks for bringing me here"Aqua said just relaxing in the grass as the wind blew around her.

"No problem but if anyone asks I didn't help you out I still have to keep the bad guy act up"Saix said.

"Of course Isa"Aqua said looking at him and smiling.

"You can't call me that my name's Saix now"

"But no one's around so it's ok for now right"Aqua asked.

"I guess"Saix said looking at her.

"When Xehanort took over radiant garden were other people turned into the organization you're in"Aqua asked.

"Yeah Ienzo,Vexen,Dilan,Aeleus,Braig, and Lea"Saix said.

"What happened to all the other people"Aqua asked.

"Well some survived but most of them were killed"Saix said looking down as he remembered that day.

"Come here"Aqua said pulling Saix towards her.

"What are you doing"Saix asked.

"You wanted to listen to my heartbeat didn't you"Aqua asked. Saix just nodded and laid on her chest.

Saix closed his eyes as he heard the noise of her steady heartbeat. He couldn't explain why but it calmed him and they both quickly fell asleep.


	6. Lexaeus X Aqua Cold

Lexaeus watched the blue haired girl again as she wandered around in the darkness. Then he saw her lips chatter and she shivered. So he walked up to her feeling bad.

"Who are you"Aqua asked getting into a sloppy fighting stance. He could tell she was both tired and exhausted so he took off his organization coat and put it around her.

"What's this for"Aqua asked. Lexaeus didn't answer her question he just laid down and pulled her against his chest. Aqua tried to resist but her body wouldn't listen so she just laid there.

"Sleep"Lexaeus said. Being wrapped in his strong arms and being pressed against his warm body made her feel safe and sleep quickly took over her body.

When she woke up the stranger was no where to be seen but she still had his coat. Then she saw some water and food in the spot where Lexaeus had been.

She didn't know who the stranger was but without him she would have died.


	7. Seifer X Olette Expectations

Olette sighed as she woke up and got dressed. Today she was going on a date with Seifer. The only reason she had agreed was so Seifer would leave Hayner alone for a few days. She frowned as she walked outside to meet a smiling Seifer.

"What's the frown for"Seifer asked. Olette didn't answer since he knew full well why.

"So where are we going"Olette asked.

"You'll see"Seifer said putting a blindfold on Olette.

"Come on Seifer just tell me"Olette begged.

"That would ruin the surprise now come on"Seifer said grabbing Olette's hand.

"Why are you holding my hand"Olette asked blushing as she tried to pull her hand away.

"So you don't run into anything of course"Seifer said. Olette just blushed even more since she had jumped to conclusions.

"Alright we're here"Seifer said taking the blindfold off of her. Olette gasped when she noticed they were in front of a nice house.

"Is it yours"Olette asked.

"Mine, Fuu, and Rai's but they aren't gonna be there today"Seifer said letting her inside.

"You like video games right"Seifer asked leading her to the t.v. Olette just nodded and awkwardly sat on the couch.

"Here"Seifer said handing her a remote and sitting down next to her.

"What are we playing"Olette asked.

"A game i'm gonna crush you at"Seifer said smiling. Olette smiled when the mortal kombat theme song started to play.

"Oh you picked the wrong game to play against me unless you wanna lose"Olette said as she picked Jade.

"Actions speak louder than words"Seifer said as he picked Kung Lao.

They played for a few hours until it started to get darker.

"Alright let's make this a little more interesting"Seifer said giving Olette a mischievous smirk.

"How" Olette asked.

"If you win I won't pick on you friends for a month"Seifer said.

"And if you win"Olette asked.

"You let me walk you home and you go on another date with me"Seifer said

"You're on"Olette said. As the game went on they were pretty evenly matched but Olette couldn't stop thinking about the bet._I actually wouldn't mind going on another date but I can't let him know that. _She saw that Seifer was about to kill her and instead of easily jumping out of the way she took the hit.

"Well looks like I win"Seifer said smiling. Olette didn't say anything she just nodded.

"Come on it's getting late you should be headed home"Seifer said. Olette wanted to protest but she knew he was right. As they walked home Seifer grabbed Olette's hand.

"What are you doing"Olette asked blushing.

"Oh did I forget to mention this was part of the bet"Seifer said smirking. Olette just blushed even more and looked away.

"Well here we are"Seifer said once they got back to Olette's.

"Thanks Seifer I actually had fun"Olette said.

"Me to"Seifer said smiling. Then he leaned closer to her and whispered "but next time you don't have to let me win." Then he kissed her on the cheek before walking away.

Olette didn't say anything since she had so many different feelings right now. Her date with Seifer had definitely exceeded her expectations. She also couldn't believe she wanted to do it again.


	8. Repliku X Zexion Knife

Repliku sat on his bed with his knees pulled close to his chest. He couldn't believe everything that happened to him in his short existence. First he had believed he was his own person but later found out he's just a puppet,a replica, a fake and he hated it. Then when he got the chance he couldn't even beat the real Riku. He was a failure.

Repliku held the knife in his hands and slowly brings the blade to his arm. Then he made a cut in his arm. After the first one he couldn't stop himself and he made tons of tiny cuts on his arm before he passed out from blood loss.

Zexion was walking down the hall when he got to Repliku's room he called to him but there was no answer. That was weird since Repliku usually answered his door so Zexion decided to go into the room. When he did he saw Repliku lying on the bed.

Then he gasped when he saw the white sheets of the bed stained red. As he looked at Repliku's arms he saw the source of the blood and the knife still in Repliku's hand.

He quickly pulled a potion out of his pocket to stop the bleeding then summoned some healing supplies with his lexicon.

When Repliku woke up he saw a bright light and knew he must have been in heaven. Then he saw a familiar face.

"Z-Zexion when did you die"he asked.

"Idiot I didn't die you're alive"Zexion said. Repliku frowned when he realized Zexion was right and he was still in one of the white rooms of castle oblivion.

"How"Repliku managed to ask.

"I saved you"Zexion said as he continued to bandage Repliku's arms.

"Why I wanted to die"Replike said.

"But why"Zexion asked.

"I'm just a puppet no one would miss me Vexen could just make another"Repliku said.

"No you're not you're special"Zexion said grabbing one of Repliku's hands.

"R-really"Repliku said blushing.

"Yeah now get some sleep"Zexion said kissing Repliku's forehead before going to the door.

"Wait"Repliku desperately yelled.

"Hmm"Zexion said turning his head.

"Would you mind staying with me until I fall asleep"Repliku asked. Zexion couldn't help but smile when he saw the puppy dog eyes Repliku was giving him.

"Sure"Zexion said going to sit by Repliku's side.


	9. Ienzo X Yuffie Bully

Ienzo just continued to look at the ground as a kid much bigger than him pushed him down.

"What's this"the boy asked picking up Ienzo's book. Ienzo didn't say it but he knew the idiot probably didn't even know how to read. Ienzo didn't speak he just looked at the boy from his place on the ground.

"Didn't mommy tell you it's rude to ignore people"the boy asked then he started laughing. "Oh that's right she died"the boy said. The boy was laughing until a small thing flew through the air and hit the boys hand making him drop Ienzo's book.

"Ow what did you do"the boy asked Ienzo as he held his bleeding hand.

"Fear not kid the great ninja Yuffie is here"a girl said running over to Ienzo and standing in front of him and throwing another shuriken at the bigger boy.

"You're crazy"the boy yelled before running away scared. Yuffie smiled and turned back to Ienzo and held her hand out to help him up. He just stared at it and did nothing.

"Well come on take it"Yuffie said. Ienzo hesitated for a little bit longer until he grabbed her hand and she helped him up.

"I'm Yuffie what's you're name kid"Yuffie asked. Ienzo didn't answer he just looked at her. She appeared to be his age so he didn't understand why she called him kid but he remained silent.

"Don't like to talk huh. Well that's ok"Yuffie said smiling at him. "You shouldn't let that kid push you around though"Yuffie said. Ienzo just looked at her and said nothing.

"Is this yours"Yuffie asked handing him his book. Ienzo slowly nodded his head and Yuffie gave it back to him.

"Wanna go get some ice cream"Yuffie asked. Ienzo didn't say anything so Yuffie just grabbed his hand and dragged him along. Once they had the ice cream they sat in the outer gardens.

"I've seen you before with those weird guys in the lab coats the blond one creeps me out but you're lucky you get to be around Ansem"Yuffie said licking her ice cream. "Is he nice"Yuffie asked. Ienzo thought about all the experiments they had been doing recently with those weird black things and how they didn't let him in the lab anymore but he didn't tell the girl that.

"Yuffie it's time to come home"A voice in the distance yelled.

"Meet me here tomorrow and we'll have ice cream again ok"Yuffie said. Ienzo nodded his head and Yuffie smiled. "Promise"she asked holding out her pinky. Ienzo didn't say anything he just wrapped his pinky around hers.

* * *

The next day Ienzo saw Xehanort stabbing Dilan with this weird blade and he ran as fast as he can to the spot he was supposed to meet the girl. When he got there he realized part of the ground was falling into a black hole and the sky was dark.

"Ienzo i'm scared"Yuffie said hugging him. Ienzo hugged back then he felt something stab his chest. Ienzo pulled away and saw that Xehanort's keyblade was ran through his chest and he felt darkness overtaking him.

"Ienzo"Yuffie screamed as she saw the blade.

"Stop it don't hurt him"Yuffie yelled as tears streamed down her face and she tried to kick Xehanort. The last thing Ienzo saw before he blacked out was Yuffie crying as she reached out for him.


	10. Seifer X Olette Gone

Olette watched Roxas walk off with Namine and she frowned. Why didn't he look at her the same way he looked at Namine. After all he had been friends with her longer than Namine.

"When did you turn into such a stalker"Seifer asked coming up next to Olette.

"Seifer what are you doing here"Olette asked reluctantly turning away from Roxas and Namine.

"I saw you walking towards the mansion and I thought you might get into some trouble"Seifer said.

"And you call me a stalker"Olette said turning to walk away.

"He isn't right for you"Seifer said grabbing Olette's arm.

"And what makes you think you are"Olette asked jerking her arm away from Seifer.

"I had no idea you hated me so much"Seifer said looking at the ground. Olette could see the hurt in his eyes and she knew she had been wrong.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have snapped like that"Olette said.

"No you're right"Seifer said before walking away just leaving her there feeling ashamed.

2 months later….

Olette was walking around the forest when some nobodies surrounded her. She ran from the dusks knowing Roxas would come for her. She saw someone but it wasn't Roxas it was Seifer.

"Seifer what are-"Olette was cut off when a dusk stabbed her through the chest. She looked down and saw the hole then looked back at Seifer before falling to the ground. Seifer growled and quickly killed the dusks.

"Olette"Seifer yelled going over to her body.

"Seifer"Olette rasped.

"Hang in there i'll get you some help"Seifer said.

"No it's too late"Olette said putting a hand on Seifer's arm.

"That's not true you're gonna be fine"Seifer said looking into her eyes which were beginning to close.

"I'm sorry I snapped at you that day"Olette said.

"Don't be"Seifer said.

"Goodbye Seifer"Olette said. Her eyes got heavier and Seifer panicked.

"No Olette stay with me"Seifer yelled trying to shake her. She didn't move and Seifer lost it.

"Olette"he yelled as he held her body closer to him.

* * *

The next day…

Seifer was walking home from Olette's funeral when he saw Roxas and Namine walking. They both looked so happy and it made Seifer feel sick. How dare he show up now.

"How dare you smile"Seifer said punching Roxas in the face. Namine screamed and begged Seifer to stop but he didn't listen he just continued to beat Roxas.

"She cared about you. That's why she was in the forest she was looking for you but you were off in another world. How dare you come back now"Seifer said as he punched Roxas over and over again. Eventually he got up looking at Roxas's bloody body but no matter how much he hit Roxas it didn't make the emptiness in his heart feel any better. Olette as gone and he could never get her back.


	11. Tidus X Sephie Balloon

Sephie smiled as she sat next to her new balloon. Her mommy had bought it for her and she was so proud of it especially because it was yellow her favorite color.

"This is our island mr. balloon I come here all the time to play with Tidus and Wakka"Sephie told the balloon.

"Hey Sephie"Tidus yelled coming up to her and slinging an arm around her shoulder. She was so shocked that she let go of the balloon and it floated up until it got caught on a tall tree.

"You bonehead you made me let go of mr balloon"Sephie yelled.

"Mr what"Tidus asked confused.

"My balloon"Sephie said pointing to her balloon. She couldn't take it anymore and she started crying.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to please don't cry"Tidus said trying to calm her down. He hated it when she cried especially when it was his fault.

"Now…*sniff* i'll never…*sniff* get it back"Sephie said.

"How about I get it"Tidus said already trying to climb the tree.

"It's to high"Sephie said. Tidus just ignored her as he struggled to climb the tree. When he got to the balloon he reached for it and lost his balance.

"Tidus"Sephie yelled. She ran to his side to make sure he was ok.

"Got it"Tidus said holding up the balloon.

"You idiot you could have died"Sephie said hugging him.

"Don't be such a drama queen"Tidus said blushing.


	12. Scared Yuffie X Leon

Leon was sleeping in his bed when he felt something crawl into it that woke him up.

"Was it that dream again"Leon asked opening his eyes. He wasn't surprised to see Yuffie since she came to him every time she had that dream ever since they got to traverse town 10 years ago. Yuffie just nodded instead of talking which was something she only did when she had the dream. She was usually a outgoing and energetic girl except for the nights like this.

"Come here"Leon said holding out his arms. Yuffie hid her face under her bangs and snuggled into Leon's chest. For some reason being close to his warmth made her feel better. He was the only one who could ever calm her down when she woke up screaming and crying. Not even Aerith could help her.

"Shh"Leon said stroking her hair. She tried to stifle the sound of her cries but Leon could feel her tears on his chest and could tell by the way she desperately clung to him that she was scared. There wasn't much he knew how to do so when she came to sleep with him he just held her and they didn't speak a word.


	13. Owl Larxene X Demyx

Larxene and Demyx were on a mission and it was getting late because it took a while to finally find Demyx since he had been hiding from her all day.

"Larxene it's getting dark"Demyx whined.

"Yeah so"she said as they walked through a forest.

"What if there's a monster"Demyx asked.

"There's no monsters the only thing you should be scared of is Saix if we don't finish this mission"Larxene said. Then Demyx heard a who noise.

"Ah monster"he yelled clinging onto Larxene.

"Calm down you big baby it's just an owl"Larxene said pushing him away from her.

"But what if it's a blood sucking owl"Demyx asked.

"There's no such thing as a blood sucking owl"Larxene said.

"What if it's after my heart"Demyx asked. Larxene rolled her eyes at how stupid he was being.

"We don't have hearts remember"she said.

"Oh yeah"he said scratching the back of his head. Larxene tried to keep walking but out of the corner of her eye she could see Demyx looking around nervously.

"Demyx do you wanna hold my hand"she asked. Demyx looked at her shocked that she had offered.

"Seriously"he asked blushing.

"Don't get the wrong idea idiot"she said trying to hide her own blush. He just continued to stare at her outstretched hand.

"Come on take it or stop you're whining"Larxene said. Demyx just smiled and took her hand.


	14. Xaldin X Belle Invisible

Xaldin woke up one morning and almost freaked out when he didn't see his hands. He put them to his face and felt them but he couldn't see them. He got up and looked in the mirror and realized that he was invisible. All he could see was his cloak. He smirked since this gave him an idea. He was gonna pay a certain princess of light a visit. He went through the black portal and when he got to Beast's castle he found Belle reading a book. He quietly crept up to her and kissed her.

"Xaldin what are you doing"she asked pulling away from him.

"Who is Xaldin"Xaldin asked before kissing her again.

"I can see you, you know"Belle said.

"How"Xaldin asked shocked.

"What do you mean how you aren't invisible or anything so please put some clothes on"Belle said calmly.

"Shit"Xaldin mumbled before disappearing through a dark he wasn't invisible why couldn't he see himself this morning. _Why didn't anything ever work out for him?_


	15. Olette X Seifer Glass

One day Olette was walking to Seifer's house after school because he had once again gotten in a fight with Hayner and Olette was tired of it. She was about to knock on the door when she heard the sound of glass breaking and someone yelling. Instead of knocking on the door she decided to go over to a nearby window to see what's going on.

When she peeked in the window she saw Seifer and an older man yelling at each other. She gasped when she saw the older man slap Seifer across the face. Her eyes grew wide when the older man looked in her direction and came over to the window. She tried to duck but the man yanked her up by her hair.

"Who the hell are you"the man yelled. Olette cringed because of the pain her scalp was feeling and because his breath smelled heavily like beer.

"I'm sorry I just-"

"Olette is that you"Seifer asked looking at her confused. She just nodded her head until the older man yanked her hair again.

"So you know this bitch. Hmm she don't look to bad. How about you come inside and we can have some fun"the man said inching his face closer to hers.

"Stay away from her you old fart"Seifer said pulling the man back. While the man stumbled to get up after falling Olette started to run away. As she was running she started thinking about Seifer and she turned back because she couldn't just leave him with that drunk.

She was about to go to the window again when the front door opened then slammed shut and Seifer walked out holding his side.

"Seifer"Olette called quickly running up to him.

"I thought you left"Seifer said.

"I did but I couldn't just leave you here"Olette was about to say something when Olette realized the blood seeping through his shirt.

"Oh my gosh you're bleeding"Olette said looking at his side.

"It's not that bad"Seifer said.

"Of course it is. Do you think you can walk a few blocks? I have some supplies down there"Olette said.

"It's ok really I-"

"No it's not you're hurt"Olette said wrapping his arm around her shoulders so he could lean on her for support. Olette slowly helped Seifer walk to the usual spot. She was relieved when Hayner and Pence weren't there because they would kill her if they knew she brought Seifer there.

"So this is your hideout"Seifer said looking around at the pictures on the wall.

"Yeah"Olette said bringing the first aid kit from a shelf on the wall. Seifer sat on the couch since he was feeling kinda lightheaded. Olette pulled Seifer's shirt off and looked at the wound.

"Well aren't you bold"Seifer said smiling. Olette didn't answer because she was too busy trying to stop the bleeding.

"Seifer I think you're gonna need a few stitches"Olette said frowning.

"Do you know how to do that"Seifer asked. Olette didn't answer she just got the needle and thread.

"Olette have you done this before"Seifer asked trying to move away from the needle.

"There's a first time for everything"Olette said handing Seifer a nearby pillow.

"What's this for"Seifer asked.

"Put it in your mouth so you don't bite your tongue"Olette said.

"I'm gonna die"Seifer mumbled before putting the pillow in his mouth.

"Ready"Olette asked looking at was gonna be a smartass but he decided against it since Olette had a needle. Seifer nodded his head and bit the pillow. He clenched his fists as Olette stitched up his cut. Olette tried to hurry because she could tell Seifer was clearly in pain but she wanted to make sure she did a good job. Once she was done she stepped back and looked at her work it wasn't the best but it would have to do.

"You can take the pillow out of your mouth now"Olette said smiling at the sight of Seifer with a pillow in his mouth.

"Well you didn't kill me so I guess you did a good job"Seifer said . Olette got a rag and wet it so she could clean the blood off Seifers chest.

"You sure are eager to touch me today"Seifer said winking at Olette.

"I just did it so you wouldn't bleed all over our couch"Olette said as she got the bandages.

"Can you sit up a little"Olette asked. Seifer did and Olette started to wrap his torso. She was wrapping it around his back when her face accidentally brushed up against his chest.

"Getting a little touchy there aren't we sweetheart"Seifer said smiling as he saw Olette blush.

"Is your dad always like that"Olette asked.

"Pretty much I can't remember the last time he was sober"Seifer said laying down. Olette was shocked when Seifer pulled her down with him so she was laying against his chest.

"Seifer what are you doing"Olette asked trying to pull away.

"This makes me feel better"Seifer said.

"But I-"

"You do want me to get better right"Seifer asked.

"Well yeah but-"

"Ok then let me stay like this for a little while"Seifer said. Olette gave in and just laid down on his chest and put her head on his shoulder.

"Olette what the hell is going on"Hayner yelled. Olette shot up and saw Hayner and Pence standing by the door.

"Hayner it's not what it looks like"Olette said.

"Why are you here"Hayner yelled looking at Seifer.

"He got hurt because"Olette paused for a second and looked into Seifer's eyes.

"Because why"Hayner asked.

"Because some heartless came and he saved me I could have died"Olette said looking at Seifer.

"Well he can go home now right"Hayner said.

"No he can't move he's hurt"Olette said.

"Fine then i'm going to get ice cream i'll bring some back"Hayner said glaring at Seifer.

"I'll go with him"Pence said. Once they were gone Seifer pulled Olette back down on top of him.

"Seifer stop they're gonna come back"Olette said.

"Well then I better make this quick"Seifer said.

"What quick"Olette asked.

"I have to thank you for covering for me"Seifer said sitting up.

"No you don't have to it's ok"Olette said trying to make him lay back down.

"But I want to"Seifer said pushing her down onto the couch and laying on top of her. He leaned down and kissed her. Instead of pulling away she kissed back and it got more passionate. Eventually Olette pushed him away so she could talk.

"Seifer stop"Olette managed to say. Seifer ignored her and started kissing her again.

"You're gonna mess up your stitches if you strain yourself"Olette said.

"I'll be ok"Seifer said trying to kiss her again.

"They're gonna be back soon"Olette said. As if on cue you could hear Hayner and Pence laughing from outside. Seifer quickly got off of her and she sat up.

"Here we got one for Seifer to"Pence said handing Olette and Seifer their ice cream.


	16. Xion X Vanitas Taste

Vanitas was sitting down writing his mission report when he smelled food. He crept into the kitchen and saw some fresh chocolate chip cookies just sitting on a plate. They were just begging to be eaten so he decided to have a little taste. He reached for one but before it could reach the cookie his hand was hit with something.

"What the hell"he yelled looking around. Then he saw Xion crossing her arms and holding a spoon. He reached for a cookie again but again his hand was hit.

"Stop that"he said.

"They're hot"Xion said.

"And i'm hungry"Vanitas said trying to grab one again with the same result.

"Ow"Vanitas said holding his now red hand.

"These are for Roxas"Xion said grabbing the plate of cookies.

"How come he gets cookies"Vanitas asked frowning.

"He's sick"Xion said.

"I'm sick to"Vanitas said.

"Oh yeah what's wrong"Xion asked.

"I'm sick of being hungry"he said lunging for a cookie but before he could reach it Xion pulled the plate away and put a cookie halfway in her mouth. She looked at him and he just growled. She looked so smug and it pissed him off. All he wanted was a damn cookie. Then he smirked when he saw that only half the cookie was in her mouth. He walked over and bit the cookie as Xion stared at him wide eyed. When he took the cookie his lips had lightly grazed her own and it embarrassed Xion.

"These cookies are good"Vanitas said before walking off unaffected by how close they were and the reality of what he just did.


	17. Seifer X Olette Plant

Olette smiled as she planted another tree. She was helping make the town she loved look prettier by planting trees and other stuff. It was extra credit for one of her classes but the real reason she was doing it was to make Twilight Town look nice. She stood up brushing the dirt off her shorts and looked around to see how other people were doing. That's when she saw Seifer.

"Seifer what are you doing here"she asked walking over to him. He looked nice he didn't have on his coat so his skin was slightly more visible than usual as if that wasn't enough before. Hayner always said boys don't wear shirts that show their stomach but Olette hated to admit Seifer actually looked hot he always did. Most girls in her school thought that including her. The only reason she didn't like him was because he was an asshole to her friends.

"I just enjoy doing stupid shit like this"he said as he wiped some sweat from his forehead.

"Really"Olette asked raising an eyebrow.

"I got detention"he said. Olette nodded her head because this reason made a lot more sense.

"Well at least it will make the town look better"she said trying to cheer him up a little because he looked ready to kill someone.

"The head of the disciplinary committee shouldn't be planting flowers that's a ladies job"he said.

"Well I guess that makes you a lady then"Olette said laughing as she kneeled down to plant a flower.

"Ha ha real funny"he said rolling his eyes as he knelt next to her. He started planting a flower and he heard Olette laugh.

"What's so funny"he asked glaring at her. Olette just laughed more even Seifer couldn't look intimidating while planting flowers.

"I just never thought I would see you Seifer Almasy planting flowers"she said having to clutch her stomach because she was laughing so hard.

"Shut up already"Seifer said flinging some dirt in her direction.

"Hey"she said glaring at him when she felt the dirt on her skin. He didn't say anything he just gave her a mischievous smirk. He must not have known it but Olette could be childish at times to so she threw dirt back. They started an all out dirt war until Olette was on top of Seifer.

"I'm gonna make you eat dirt"she said laughing as she held a fistful of dirt in her hand.

"Miss Olette Mr Almasy what is the meaning of this"a voice said. Olette and Seifer both looked up and saw their principal standing over them looking unamused by their game.

"Sorry sir"Olette said quickly getting off Seifer and bowing to the principal.

"Seifer I expect this from you but Olette-"

"It was totally my idea my bad"Seifer said.

"No it-"

"I made a comment I shouldn't have about her close friend"Seifer said.

"Well don't let it happen again"the principal said before walking off. Once he was gone Olette was looking adoringly up at Seifer.

"No one has ever taken the blame for me like that before"Olette said.

"Probably because you don't get in trouble"Seifer said.

"Partially"Olette said.

"If you wanna thank me so bad how about ice cream after we finish this"Seifer said.

"Deal"Olette said smiling as she went back to planting occasionally stealing glances at Seifer.


	18. Saix X Xemnas Art

"You wanted to see me"Saix said walking into his superior's room. Xemnas smirked as he saw the blue haired member.

"It's about time you got here"Xemnas said standing up and walking towards him. He circled Saix a few times which just made the blue haired man uncomfortable.

"You're perfect"Xemnas said after he finally stopped circling Saix.

"For what"Saix asked. He braced himself to be given a hard mission but instead he watched as Xemnas licked his lips. His eyes looked away from Xemnas and he saw an easel for the first time since he entered the room.

"Are you painting"Saix asked.

"Yes and I needed a model"Xemnas said sitting by the easel. Saix raised an eyebrow trying to see if this was some kind of joke.

"Sit on the bed"Xemnas ordered. Saix did as he was told and sat on the bed staying perfectly still.

"No no no it's all wrong"Xemnas said frowning as he looked at Saix.

"What's wrong"Saix asked.

"You have way too much clothing on"Xemnas said shaking his head.

"Excuse me"Saix asked trying to make sure he had heard right.

"Strip"Xemnas yelled.

"Sir are you feeling ok"Saix asked.

"Of course now take it off all of it"Xemnas said. Saix felt uncomfortable as Xemnas looked at him actually expecting him to take his clothes off.

"I think I should leave"Saix said getting up

"No come back it's for art"Xemnas yelled but Saix was already long gone.

* * *

I know they are obviously OOC but I thought this was an interesting scenario hope you enjoyed it :)


	19. Yuffie X Zack Grace

Yuffie sighed as she listened to Aerith's lecture about dresses and proper table manners. The only reason she did it is because she came to the conclusion that guys liked Aerith because of her grace and beauty.

"Yuffie are you even listening"Aerith asked putting her hands on her hips.

"It's so boring"Yuffie groaned.

"If you don't like it why did you ask me to teach you"Aerith asked.

"It doesn't matter let's just move on"Yuffie said standing up.

"Next i'll teach you how to walk in heels"Aerith said handing her a pair.

"Uh"Yuffie groaned as she took the heels.

"Are you doing this for someone"Aerith asked.

"No that's stupid"Yuffie said crossing her arms.

"It's for a boy isn't it"Aerith asked smiling.

"No way"Yuffie said quickly turning to walk away. Since she turned so fast in heels she wasn't used to wearing she started falling. She braced herself for the impact but someone caught her before she could fall. She looked up expecting to see Aerith but instead she saw the whole reason she was taking these lessons.

"You ok Yuffie"he asked smiling.

"Yeah I-"

"Hey Yuffie come to my room later and we'll talk"Aerith said smiling. "Nice catch Zack"Aerith said before leaving. Yuffie blushed knowing Aerith knew exactly what was going on and would expect a full story later.

"Thanks for catching me"Yuffie said looking up at Zack.

"I was actually looking for you"Zack said.

"Me why"Yuffie asked clearly confused.

"I was wondering if maybe you would wanna go eat or see a movie with me"he said scratching the back of his neck nervously.

"Like a date"Yuffie asked. Zack turned a bright shade of red and nodded.

"I'd love to"Yuffie said smiling.


End file.
